Fate's Ribbon
by Magi Mana
Summary: Talesverse. It started at a high school reunion. One is still struggling with the shadows of his past. Another is a romantic tied up in a memory. Yet something connects them, lowering their guards. Can they learn to move forward and open up to each other?
1. Class Reunion

_**Yeah, yeah, I need to update Tales of Academia. I promise I'm working on it (but need to get through writer's block). Anyway, this idea came along as I started developing Bakura's daughter for Tales, and it's not leaving me alone. This story is going to be probably around five chapters (I know where it's starting and where it's ending; I just need to figure how Point A leads to Point B). But until then, I'm very sad to say I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Miho would have had a few more appearances through out the DM series (I haven't seen Season Zero, so I can't comment much on that). I wouldn't make her a main character, but a few more cameos would have been interesting.**_

Chapter One: Class Reunion

Bakura Ryou helped himself to a glass of punch as he glanced around the reunion. It was easy to recognize his classmates even after five years. It was harder to talk to them, especially since he kept to himself when he wasn't hiding from his fan club. A fan club which seemed to have moved on, based on the number of couples Bakura observed.

He smiled as he recognized two from the small circle of friends he had, and he started towards them. Yugi and Tea's wedding had been four months ago, and they seemed just as happy as when they said their vows. Yugi waved, and another couple joined them. Bakura smiled at Serenity holding onto Tristan's arm as they talked. _I suppose it's for the best Joey's not here yet._ He held back by the punch bowl, not wanting to interrupt his friends' greeting.

"They look happy," a soft voice sounded next to him as he spotted more of his friends surround Yugi and Tea. Bakura turned to see a woman just shorter than him with lavender hair tied back with a yellow ribbon. She wore a white dress with yellow trim on the collar and hem.

"They do," he agreed, fishing through his memory for the name that belonged to the woman. She certainly wasn't one of his fans (thank goodness), but he knew he'd seen her somewhere.

"It's Miho," she eyed him with a smile. "Miho Nosaka. I was the librarian's assistant."

"Oh, Ribbon," he said as it clicked.

Miho flinched at the nickname. "I don't know why people kept calling me that. It's not like I was the only girl wearing one."

"My apologies," Bakura bowed his head. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's not your fault," she sighed. "But it was the only thing about me people took notice of. We didn't exactly have a lot of bookworms in the class, so I was on my own there."

"I know the feeling," he gave her a half-smile and took a sip of his punch. "I could never figure out why those girls chose me to follow. There were plenty of other guys who would have been happy to receive their attention."

Miho pursed her lips as she looked him over. _Her eyes are a really pretty shade of purple._ Bakura glanced down to his glass. "I don't know," she said. "You're kind of what girls look for. If you don't mind my saying, you are attractive. You carry yourself like a gentleman, and girls are known to favor accents.

"I guess that's true," he sighed and met her eyes again. "Mum was a stickler for manners."

"So was mine," she laughed and twirled the end of the yellow ribbon in her hair around her fingers. "Why aren't you joining them?"

Bakura choked on his drink with that. "Sorry," he apologized and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I didn't think anyone would notice. Except maybe Kisara," he inclined his head toward the white-haired woman who had joined the group.

"I people watch a lot," Miho admitted. "It helps me write."

"Oh?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at her. A writer would explain a lot.

"Yeah," her purple eyes dropped as she poured herself some punch. "I'm actually getting my first novel published. I'm both terrified and thrilled at it."

"That's great," he said. "What's it about?"

"It's a romance," Miho's cheeks turned pink as she answered. "It sounds silly if I try to explain it, but it starts with a little girl visiting her mother in a hospital. She runs off and ends up running into another boy in a similar dilemma. The two comfort each other and then part ways. Fast forward about fifteen years, she meets a young man and the two start dating."

"Let me guess: her boyfriend is the boy she met in the hospital all those years ago?"

"Yeah, I guess the twist is a little predictable," Miho sipped her punch. "I'm my own worst critic, but the idea was one I couldn't shake."

"I get it," Bakura said. "But you must have done something right if the publishers wanted it."

"Thank you," Miho twirled the end of her lavender ponytail around her fingers. Her purple eyes flicked to the others. "So who are the women with Joey and Tristan? I think half of the guys are staring at Joey's date."

"That would be Mai Valentine," Bakura answered. "We met her at the Duelist Kingdom tournament. She knows she's attractive and is not afraid to use it. That's how she helped me, Tristan, and Tea get into the castle so we could watch the finals."

"I don't follow," Miho looked to him for an explanation.

"Long story short, only duelists were supposed to be on the island," he explained. "The three of us had stowed away so we were there for the tournament. But there was a rule that only the duelists who earned ten star chips could enter. Yugi opened the door with his while Mai flirted with the guard. When he was distracted, she hit him with her bag, and we raced inside and locked him out. Luckily for us, Pegasus allowed us to stay."

"I see," Miho raised an eyebrow at him. "She and Joey seem like such opposites."

"They are, but that's part of what makes them work," Bakura said. "And believe me, they've already proven they'd do anything for each other several times."

"How so?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'll take your word for now," Miho rolled her eyes. "What about Tristan's date?"

"That's Serenity. She's Joey's younger sister," Bakura told her.

"And Joey's okay with that?" she asked. "I always got a bit of an overprotective vibe from him."

"He's getting over it," Bakura sighed. "Usually Serenity and Mai have to keep him in line. Tea too if he's getting particularly obnoxious."

"That sounds like Tea," Miho laughed. "I'm glad he's happy." Her gaze stayed on the group, focusing on the brunet.

Now it was Bakura's turn to observe his companion. "Was there something between you and Tristan?"

"Not really," Miho looked down at her cup before taking a drink. "He asked me out before you transferred in. It was actually around the time he and Joey started hanging out with Yugi and Tea. The short version is he tried to impress me with a gift. Unfortunately, it almost got me a detention from Ms. Chono when she called for a desk inspection. Yugi and Joey then caused a distraction while Tristan got rid of the gift, so I didn't get in trouble. Afterwards, he asked me out, but I said no."

"Any reason why?" Bakura asked as he saw Serenity laugh at something Tristan said.

"I don't really know," Miho admitted. "I mean, almost getting me in trouble didn't help, but I guess back then, I had this ideal guy I was hoping would notice me, my own Prince Charming, and Tristan just didn't match my expectations. I know now how silly they were, but part of me does believe there's someone out there for everyone. Doesn't stop me from wondering 'what if' now."

"Dwelling on the mistakes of the past won't help though," Bakura said. His grip on his glass tightened as the memories of what happened when the Millennium Ring hung from his neck. "As much as we may want to, we can't change what's happened."

"I sense there's some personal experience behind that statement," Miho turned to look at him.

"That's putting it mildly," he grimaced. "It's complicated. Simple version is I went through a dark time. Yugi and the others have helped, but I'm still figuring out how to put it behind me. Some days are easier than others."

"That I can understand all too well," Miho's expression darkened. Then she smiled, as wide as possible. Bakura couldn't help feeling it was forced. "But the first step is to look to the future, right? So what's happening in your life now?"

"Well, I just finished my bachelor's degree last year, and I'm working on getting my master's. I'm hoping to teach college classes eventually."

"What are you studying?"

"My focus is on the occult, but my degree is in both literature and history," he rubbed the back of his head. He expected the strange look on her race; most people reacted the same way when he mentioned the occult. "My thesis is an examination of how cultural beliefs have influenced literature and history. Depending on how it goes, I'll make that my dissertation if I go for my doctorate."

"That's cool," she said. "But why occult? No offense, it just sounds kind of creepy."

"None taken; I get that a lot," Bakura brushed it off. "I grew up on more horror stories to an extent—Mum always enjoyed authors like Edgar Allen Poe, Mary Shelley, and Steven King. The ones that could really delve into the darkness. She loved getting into the minds of the characters and seeing what made them cross the fine line between madness and—I'm rambling a bit, aren't I?"

"A bit," Miho's purple eyes sparkled in amusement. "But I guess it's my turn. I finished my bachelor's degree in creative writing last year, and I'm working as a librarian here in Domino. I've always like reading feel-good stories. Romances are my favorite. I just love the idea that two people can find love despite the odds against them." She glanced to him before her gaze returned to her glass, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "Sorry, now I'm rambling."

"Don't worry; I did it first," Bakura smiled. It was nice just talking about normal things with someone. Especially someone who didn't know about the Ring and the darkness that ruled his life for years. And Miho was fun. _And pretty_, he noted when she looked back at him. Before he could second-guess himself, he said, "Do you want to go out for lunch sometime?"

Miho paused and bit her lip. "I'd like that. There's a café by the library I work at. How's does that sound?"

"Fantastic," he grinned. "Does Wednesday at one work?"

"I work until noon, so that should be fine."

"It's a date," Bakura froze with that. _What did I just do?_ Before he could make a fool of himself, he said good-bye to Miho and joined his group of friends.

_**So there's the first chapter. A few things to note: **_

_**1) This takes place in the same universe as Tales of Academia and A Dragon's Destiny (five years after the gang graduated from Domino High), but there are no spoilers to either story in this. All you really need to know is what happened in the DM series. But in this universe the Shadow Games don't really start to come into play until Duelist Kingdom. So referenced instances, like Tristan trying to get Miho's attention, Yami did not interfere in. Those were more run-of-the-mill gang antics (and I'm kind of picking and choosing what tidbits from the manga before Duelist Kingdom to use).**_

_**2) In the dub, Bakura is his given name and Ryou is his surname. I use this because I think it makes more sense for him to share his given with the Thief King (like Kaiba and Priest Seto) rather than his family name being the same as his ancient counterpart.**_

_**3) This Miho is based on her manga counterpart, who was only in one chapter. I have never seen Season Zero. Go ahead and throw things at me; I have issues with watching anime subbed, but I have read the manga volumes that Season Zero is based on.**_

_**Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think! This is going to updated sporadically as I work on my usual cycle of updates and hopefully finish this off fairly quick. So next time you see me, it'll be either here or in Tales.**_


	2. Date at the Café

_**Okay, so last time I said this was going to maybe be five chapters. I think I've got it mapped out into seven chapters. I did also intend to update before this. Anyway, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, would have shown more of Bakura's family.**_

Chapter Two: Date at the Cafe

When Wednesday rolled around, Miho found herself staring at her reflection. _I hate first dates._ While she liked Bakura, she couldn't help but be nervous—she didn't exactly have a good track record with guys. Any relationship that made it past the first date usually fizzled out by the third.

_I thought you'd like the barrette I got you._

_Why can't I read your draft?_

_I feel like I'm the only one sharing._

Miho shook her head to get the voices out of her head. She had to remain positive, or the date really would go badly, just like every other time. Satisfied with her pink sweater and yellow skirt, she brushed out her lavender hair and grabbed her yellow ribbon. She frowned at the frayed edges of it. Despite her best efforts, Miho couldn't prevent the effects of age on it. _I need to be extra careful with it._ She tied her hair back and left for the library.

* * *

Bakura took a deep breath as he dialed the number. He really didn't want to mess up this date with Miho. "What's up, Bakura?" Joey answered.

"Hello, Joey, is Mai there?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, why?"

"I have a lunch date and could use her advice on what to wear."

"Joey, give me the phone!" Bakura winced as he heard Mai snatch the phone from her boyfriend. "Sorry, hun. You know how he gets. When's the date?"

"At one."

"Okay, we'll be there in ten minutes. And relax. It'll be fine."

Bakura sighed and looked over the clothes he scattered all over his bed. He couldn't decide between dress clothes and casual. _This is what I get for thinking a lunch date would be easier._ Not that his dates had ever gone particularly well. Hopefully Mai could help.

A knock interrupted his pairing of shirts and pants. "Yo, Bakura! Open up!" Joey called from the other side of his apartment door.

"You don't need to yell," he told his friends as he opened the door for them.

"You're the one that called us," Joey pointed out.

"He called _me_, moron," Mai rolled her eyes and turned to the white-haired young man. "All right, hun. Who's the date with, and where are you meeting?"

"Her name is Miho," Bakura answered. "We're meeting at the café by the library. She works until noon, so we're meeting for lunch. I'm so bloody nervous."

"Uh-huh," Mai watched his reaction. "And where did you meet her?"

"At the class reunion," he admitted.

"Wait, Miho?" Joey's hazel eyes lit up in recognition. "You mean Miho Nosaka? Aw, man, Tristan's going to go nuts. Ow!"

Mai whacked him on the back of the head. "Joey, don't you dare. It's not any of Tristan's business, and if you cause tension between him and Serenity because of this, so help me you'll be out of tournaments for a month."

"All right, all right," Joey cowered from his girlfriend.

_Thank you, Mai._ Bakura silently thanked the blonde. If things went well, he'd cross the bridge of telling the rest of their friends. Right now, he didn't want the pressure.

"Now, how can I help?" Mai turned innocent violet eyes on Bakura. Joey retreated to Bakura's sofa.

After several rejections and insisting that some clothes be removed all together from his wardrobe, Bakura settled on a light blue dress shirt and khakis. He completed the look with a navy tie and a pair of dark brown dress shoes.

"Very nice," Mai complimented him when he emerged from his bedroom. She sat at his kitchen table with her legs crossed. "Now what exactly is your plan for this date?

"I don't really know," Bakura rubbed the back of his head. "I guess a second date is my goal. I don't get many of those."

"Uh-huh," Mai raised an eyebrow at him. "Let me give you some advice from a girl who's seen it all. First of all, women like a man who is confident without being a creep. Don't just go along with what she wants, but treat her like an equal. That'll boost your odds."

"Where was this advice when we started dating?" Joey asked from his sprawled position on the sofa.

"Where do you think I'm getting the most important advice?" she countered as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "It's not something specific to this date, but you have to learn to trust her. If you hide the important parts of yourself from her, she'll find out and leave. In order for her to trust you, you have to trust her. And that includes accepting the not-so-bright pieces of your past."

"Yeah, because being possessed by an evil spirit who tried to destroy the world is something everyone will accept," Bakura scowled. He pushed away the shadows at the edge of his memory, beating back the sadistic laughter and screams that haunted his life. He tried hard not to remember the souls he banished to the Shadow Realm.

"That's what I'm talking about, hun," Mai's voice drew his attention back to the present. "I know better than most what the Shadow Realm does to people. I know what it's like to do horrible things you wish you could take back. And I can only imagine the level you feel those same things."

"That's what we're here for, Bakura," Joey chimed in. "You don't have to face what that evil jerk did on your own. And yeah, it's hard to try to explain to someone who wasn't involved in the craziness. But don't bottle it up forever. You got me and Mai and everyone else helping you. And we want things to go well for you."

"Thanks," Bakura sighed. That was really all he wanted. A normal life and relationship—one that didn't involve the pains the spirit caused.

"Good luck, hun," Mai winked at him and gave him a thumbs-up. "We're rooting for you."

* * *

Miho peaked in the windows of the café before going in. It looked like Bakura wasn't there yet. _I am a little early._ She glanced at her watch: 12:50 p.m. _Should I go in?_ She decided to wait out front.

"Sorry, Miho," Bakura panted when he arrived a few minutes later. "I was on my way here, but I saw this in the book store display on my way here, and it made me think of you." He held out a small paper bag.

"Don't worry; you're not late," she said as she accepted the gift. She opened it and pulled out a bookmark. It had pink roses over a yellow to orange gradient. The details on the roses were dusted with gold glitter. "It's beautiful."

"You said you liked romance novels," Bakura rubbed the back of his head. "I thought that matched the genre. Besides, don't those novels usually mention gifting flowers?"

Miho hid a laugh behind her hand. She loved the creative take on the trope. "Yes, but more in the classics, which take place in a more… how should I say it… formal time. When the term was courting."

"Well then I'm happy to court you," Bakura bowed and extended his hand. Miho laughed despite herself. "What?" he asked.

"Sorry," Miho giggled. "I just wasn't expecting that. I love this. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he looked to the side, his cheeks turning a little red. "Shall we go in?" He opened the door for her.

"Yes," she smiled and walked in.

They chose a table by the window and sat across from each other. After the waitress took their order, they were left to face each other. _I suppose books might be a good starting topic._ "So I know your favorite genre. But what's your favorite book?" Miho asked.

"That's a hard one," Bakura rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'll go with _The Count of Monte Cristo_ since I've probably read that one more than any other. I probably read it at least a dozen times in high school alone."

"I haven't read that one," Miho said. "What's the plot?"

"It's mainly a revenge story," he looked down at his hands, contemplating his response. "The main character is falsely imprisoned, and so he escapes from jail and works to completely destroy those who wronged him."

"I'll have to borrow that one from the library," she smiled. _He really does seem to like dark stories._ "Actually, how about this: I read your favorite book, and you read mine? Then we can meet up next week and see what we think."

"So a book club date?" he met her eyes, his face turning a little red.

"Yeah, I guess so," Miho felt her own face heat up. "Anyway, my favorite book is _Pride and Prejudice_. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy are so different, and yet they are able to find what they're looking for in each other. Plus I like that you can't tell what several of the characters are from first impressions. I discovered it in college and I've been hooked since."

"I'll check out a copy of that," Bakura promised as their food arrived. "To the exchange of genres," he held his drink up in a mock toast.

"To branching out," Miho mimicked his move and took a sip of her tea.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. "So how's your family?" Miho asked between bites of her sandwich, trying to stimulate the conversation again. "You mentioned your mom likes dark stories. Does your dad too?"

His expression darkened a bit, and Miho feared she had trounced on a sensitive subject. "I live in an apartment not far from the University. My father is an archaeologist, but I don't see him much. And it's just been the two of us for years. Mum died when I was in elementary school."

"I'm sorry," Miho looked down at her food. "I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories."

"It's fine," Bakura brushed it off, but the sadness didn't leave his brown eyes. "After all, I know others who have had it worse."

"But I do understand how hard it is," she met his eyes. "My mom died around that time too. It's been just me and my dad since then. Not that I mind," she quickly added, twirling the end of her ribbon around her fingers. "But I do miss her."

"Same here," Bakura's eyes drifted out the window, letting silence fall between them. Miho felt he had more to say, but something kept him from telling her. She bit her lip, debating whether or not to push. It was only their first date, and she had things she wasn't ready to tell him.

They soon managed to shift to other topics. Yugi and Tea had moved into a house not far from the Mutos' game shop. Joey and his girlfriend were rising through the ranks of the professional Duel Monsters circuit. Not that Miho entirely understood how it worked; she was barely able to comprehend the basics of the game itself. Miho's novel was entering the final design phases and would likely be out in the next couple of months. Tristan was working as a mechanic, and his girlfriend—_Joey's sister,_ Miho reminded herself—was working on her nursing degree. Miho's father was getting more orders at his dry cleaning business as formal events at KaibaCorp and other corporations were drawing close.

Miho was actually sad when the check came. After a little bit of awkwardness, she found she enjoyed just talking with him. She wasn't quite ready for it to end.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do?" Bakura asked as he waited for the receipt and his change. "There is a movie I've been meaning to see."

Miho thought about it for a second as she laid down a few dollars for the tip. It would be nice, but they couldn't really talk in the theater. "Maybe not a movie. Besides, I have to start reading if I'm going to finish _Monte Cristo_ by next week."

"Then how about we walk to the library together?" he suggested. "That way we make sure we get the correct book."

"I think it'd be hard to choose wrong," Miho rolled her eyes and smiled. "But I would like that very much."

"Then let's be off," Bakura smiled and opened the door for her.

* * *

Bakura sighed as he sank into his desk chair. Overall, it seemed to go well. She seemed eager for their date next Friday as she handed him her favorite book. He was quite sure he would enjoy the book and the date as well. He rather liked her quiet cheer.

But he wondered what she would think of his book choice. Or the reasons why it resonated with him. On instinct, he placed his hand over his chest, where the Millennium Ring once hung, and braced himself for the sadistic laughter of the spirit. _He's gone,_ he reminded himself. The spirit so driven by revenge he sold himself to the being of darkness was forever separated from him. Bakura _knew_ that. But that didn't erase the scars he still carried.

He turned to the photo sitting at his desk. Seven-year-old Bakura grinned as he linked arms with five-year-old Amane, her hair tied back with a pink ribbon. They both had their father's white hair while Bakura had their father's brown eyes and Amane had their mother's green. Amane giggled as she clung to her big brother. Behind them, their parents leaned into each other, smiling at the camera.

_I am forever glad you never had to meet him._ Bakura's gaze focused on his little sister, his hand reaching for the ribbon sitting in the desk drawer. It was silly to keep it after all these years, but Amane loved that ribbon, and it was the only thing he really had left of her. Bakura had broken down when he found it under his bed a week after the funeral, remembering how frantic she got whenever she lost it.

The phone rang, jarring Bakura from his thoughts. Sighing, he returned the ribbon to its drawer and answered his cell. "Hello?"

"Hey, hun, how'd it go?" Mai got straight to the point.

"It went well, I think."

"You think? Come on, spill!"

"Very well..." Bakura began to tell her what all happened. At least it saved him from having to call her next Friday.

_**And have a nice dose of Polarshipping to go with this Halfshipping fic. :-D I love the idea that Mai is like everyone's big sister to go to for advice. As always, good or bad, let me know what you think. I'll see you next time.**_


End file.
